Crush
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Aerith used to be a caretaker for five troubled orphans. She eventually grows close to them. Years later after a reunion with the boys, one of them drops a bombshell. He never forgot the promise she made him to go on a date. Worse is when he admits his feelings for her! However, its just a crush right? He'll go grow out of it. Yet, what if she has feelings for him too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Summary**- Aerith Gainsborough use to be a caretaker of 5 troublesome orphans. Determined not to give up on her job or them she works hard and bonds with the five boys. Years later all of them have grown up to be decent and hardworking. After a reunion with the boys, now men, one of them drops a bombshell bringing up a long forgotten memory. Aerith had promised one of them a date. Now that he wants to collect on the promise Aerith is unsure what to do. She assumed it was just a crush and he would get over it. Yet, as the two start dating Aerith attempts to keep him at arms length but when her own feelings begin to emerge she wonders if this relationship could actually work.

**Crush**

**Chapter 1**

"_Why did you run off like that? Look at your ankle, it's probably even worse off than if you had stayed off it."_

"_I don't care. Why are you here anyway?"_

_A young boy around thirteen stared up at a young woman around twenty or twenty-one. His eyes were half-lidded, his arms crossed as he sat on the grass covered ground. The girl, let out a gasp, appalled that he would even ask her the question._

"_Why am I here?" she repeated. "I'm here because I am worried about you. I want to make sure you are all right! I wouldn't be a good nurse or your caretaker if I let you wander off, let alone wander off when you're injured!"_

_The boy glared at her causing the woman to be taken aback._

"_Why don't you get it?" he snapped._

_The girl looked positively confused. The boy bowed his head and began mumbling something. Unable to understand him, she knelt forward, hands on her hips,_

"_What are you saying?"_

_The boy looked up, his eyes flashing dangerously. This surprised the girl and then what happened next happened so quickly the girl did not have time to register. Instead, she fell on the ground, her face burning red in shock, anger, and embarrassment. _

_He had kissed her. He had tugged her by the end of her long braid to make sure she did not break away until he was satisfied. The kiss itself was hard and the feeling of his lips lingered on her own lips. _

"_Don't you get it?" he snapped. "I __**like**__ you!_

_Flabbergasted, she was completely without words. She tried to form sentences but instead out came a jumble of words that did not even sound like coherent. The boy smirked, feeling triumphant. _

_After breathing in an out, the girl calmly as she could, stated, "You can't like me. I'm too old!"_

_Rolling his eyes he said, "What does age have to do about liking someone."_

_Clever, despite his goofy disposition and laid back behavior, this boy was smarter than anyone gave him credit for. _

"_Alright, that was a bad excuse but really, wouldn't it be better to find someone your age? Don't you think it be silly to go on a date with someone who is older and taller than you? Besides, I'm your caretaker."_

_She hoped she could reason with him but not upset him further._

"_I don't want anyone else because I like you, get it through your head!"_

_She sighed. "Get it through your head, I can't date you because you're only thirteen and I'm going off to college."_

_The boy continued to glare at her. "You don't give me a chance or even care that I like you at all. What was all that crap about you liking me then, huh?"_

"_You know I meant it as a friend!" she snapped. "Don't you twist my words around to suit your way of thinking."_

_Crossing his arms the boy pouted. She sighed again._

"_Don't make this hard. You know I care a lot about you."_

"_Then go on one date with me!" he insisted. "If you really care you'll give me a chance."_

_She shook her head. "I cannot go out with you."_

"_Yeah, whatever," he muttered._

_The girl quickly thought of something before this entire conversation ended tragically for their friendship._

"_I'll make a deal with you," she said slowly. _

_The boy arched an eyebrow. His curiosity piqued._

"_I won't go on a date with you now but when you grow up and become a man I will." She said._

_The boy would have interrupted but she held up a hand to silence him._

"_If __**you**__ really like me than you'll prove to me that you are truly worth dating. I don't want to waste my time on someone who will play with my emotions and hurt me."_

"_But how do I do that?"_

"_You grow up, get a job, work hard, and realize that you really want to be with me."_

_The boy frowned. "So, in other words, I still have to wait until I'm at least eighteen to go on a date with you."_

_The girl smiled and nodded. The boy looked defeated and her heart went out to him. He was so simple and honest that it hurt. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. The boy blushed madly, nearly falling backwards. The girl smiled as she saw his energy peak back to its normal status._

"_I'll definitely become a good guy for you. You just better be ready to go on a date with me, and no backing out, okay?"_

_She smiled and held out her pinky finger. "I promise."_

_He hooked his tiny finger to hers and they shook on it. The boy was so full of hope that he was determined to get right down to work to become a good man. The woman on the other hand saw no harm in her little trick. She assumed he would eventually find another girl to be with and forget all about his silly infatuation with her. After all, he was a teenaged boy and teenagers fall in and out of love so fast that this was probably a similar situation._

"_I'm holding you to it," he grinned._

Aerith Gainsborough chewed on the top of her pen anxiously as she stared at the clock. It was a quarter until five and then she could go home. Time seemed to drag for her, especially when it was time for her to go home. It was not as if she hated her job, she loved it, but she desperately needed to go home and relax. She wanted to go home and tear off her work scrubs and dress in more feminine clothing, even if her scrubs were pink. She would be doing that in fourteen more minutes.

She leaned back in her chair and decided to find some paperwork to do that would take up just enough time. At least if she looked busy her boss would not give her more work that would make her go overtime.

"Aerith," a voice called out from across the hall.

Speak of the devil. Aerith saw her boss approaching her desk. Dressed in dark clothes underneath a white lab coat with a clipboard in hand, Dr. Zexion M.D. approached her desk. Dressed in a white lab coat over dark slacks and a black shirt and tie, Zexion look more intimidating then friendly. He adjusted his stethoscope to it draped around his neck. Aerith inwardly sighed.

"I need you to file this patient's information and to go over the direction of their medication." He said.

"Zexion, can't you get Aqua to do it?" Aerith asked, hopefully. "I have… thirteen minutes until I am on vacation!"

"Oh no you don't," Aqua said, who had been sitting right next to Aerith the whole time. "I have a whole bunch of patients lined up because I got dumped with Vexen's work as well. Besides, you have a whole two weeks off of work so I'm going to end up doing all your work as well!"

"You were off for two weeks a month ago and who got saddled with all your work?" Aerith fired back.

Aqua smiled sheepishly but then returned fire, "Again, I'm getting triple the amount of work, remember? Besides you still have ten more minutes of work left."

Aerith leaned back in her chair and pushed herself away from her desk. The chair she was in rolled back and collided into a filing cabinet.

"Exactly the reason I do not want to do any more work," she groaned.

Dr. Zexion dropped the file on Aerith's desk. Groaning even louder to make her point, she scooted back to the desk and grabbed the file.

"Slave driver," Aerith muttered.

Zexion arched an eyebrow. "Your own fault."

A smirk spread across the doctor's face. Aerith huffed and Aqua handed him another set of files for his next patient. Aerith's eyes skimmed the file before widening slightly. A smile spread across her lips as she looked up at Zexion. Aqua arched an eyebrow as Aerith quickly began processing the files while trying to interpret what Zexion had written.

"I should get to go home now just because of your horrible chicken scratch writing!" she called after him. "You should go back to school and learn to write legibly!"

Zexion turned around as he grabbed the door handle to one of the patient's room. "Didn't you know it's a requirement for all doctors to pass medical school they need terrible handwriting. That is why you're a nurse."

Feigning anger, Aerith stuck her tongue out at him acting more childish than anything. Aqua let out a snort as she tried to contain her laughter at how ridiculous her coworker was acting. When the doctor disappeared into an examining room, Aerith returned to the file determined to finish the paperwork as quickly as possible and see the patient so she could go home within the next eight minutes.

Aqua looked over at Aerith who was rapidly typing on the computer. She leaned her head in her hand and smiled. Feeling eyes on her, the brunette turned to her friend and gave her a questionable look.

"What?" she asked Aqua.

"You are so lucky to have a good relationship with Dr. Ienzo. If I or any of the other staff members tried to joke with him the way you do he would make us look like complete idiots."

Aerith chuckled. "Well, he knows better than to try and belittle me."

Aerith let out a laugh making the blue haired woman give her a questionable look. Aerith did not respond to her look. Instead, she decided to keep the secret behind those words. However, it was no secret to Aqua or most of the staff at Radiant Garden Hospital that Aerith Gainsborough knew Dr. Zexion Ienzo before he became a famous medical practitioner. Evidence of that was a photo pinned to the cork board next to her desk along with several other photos and post-it reminders. The picture of a younger Aerith with a group of orphan boys, one clearly a twelve year-old Zexion, and the other four unknown to Aqua as she never met them.

The picture stood out to Aqua though. Aerith had told her the story of once being the caretaker of Zexion and the other four boys to earn money to go to college for nursing. The picture stood out because it was the only one Aerith had with the boys and how in all her other pictures were with family or classmates from college. This one amused her because each of the boys, including Zexion, had an air about them that made them special.

In the picture, Aerith seemed almost out of place but in a sense perfect. She was the only girl, older than the boys obviously but unlike them her presence was sweet and almost ethereal to the others in the picture. Zexion stood with his arms crossed and a smirk upon his face as if stating how much better he was than anyone in the picture. The air of arrogance always seemed to surround him from what Aqua could gather. A boy with light blue hair and yellow eyes seemed to have a coldness that radiated off him in the photo. His calm exterior made Aqua believe that something savage hid underneath. A third boy with blazing red hair had a grin on his face that screamed that he was a mischievous troublemaker. His bright emerald eyes had also an innocent look to them that Aqua bet that he weaseled his way out of bad situations. The fourth boy had wild pink hair and almost a feminine looking quality to him. However, the calculating look on his face contradicted the fact that he could be feeble. The last boy was a blonde haired boy with the most absurd hairstyle that Aqua had ever seen. He looked the most innocent of the boys, with a big grin on his face and sparkling green eyes. However, considering he knew Zexion, Aqua was sure this kid had some secret about him.

Aqua had tried to ask about the kids but Aerith never revealed too much, as if she was sworn to secrecy. Many times she tried to start a conversation with Aerith in hopes to find out more about how Dr. Ienzo became a doctor at such a young age when it took people an average of twelve years to do so.

Aerith finished the filing and quickly rushed out to the patient's room. The sooner she was in the sooner she would be out. However, she was anxious to meet this patient. She opened the door and lying on the examination table with his hands behind on his head was a young man with flaming red hair and bright green eyes.

"So what did you do this time?" Aerith said.

The man sat up, surprised by seeing the young woman in front of him. She smirked and took a seat in the chair near the desk in the room.

"Well look at that," he said more to himself, "And here I thought Zexion just wanted me to wait forever in this exam room."

"Nice to see you too Axel," she said. "So let's see painkillers?"

Axel grinned, "I cracked a rib."

Aerith glared, "A tough guy like you in need of painkillers? What did you do fall off a skateboard?"

"I was on my way to see Saix and no it was not a skateboard it was my motorcycle, and I fell off only because I was distracted by something."

"A girl?"

Axel simply grinned as Aerith gave him a list of instructions. She went through the procedures of taking painkillers and had him sign a paper saying she went through it.

"All this work over a cracked rib and you don't even bandage me up."

"Luckily you didn't crack your head." Aerith snapped. "Besides we don't bandage people up for cracked ribs they heal on their own but it will hurt. Try not to cough or sneeze."

Axel sighed and slid off the examination table. "I just wanted to have a sexy nurse come in here and examine my poor battered body. Then Zexion walks in and then you instead of some drop dead gorgeous chick. I get the worse luck."

Aerith snorted and shoved his prescription into his chest. Axel grunted, cringing in pain slightly.

"Now that we're all done here I am going to clock out and enjoy my vacation." She said to herself more than to Axel.

Axel arched an eyebrow. "Oh, going anywhere special?"

"Nope," Aerith smiled. "Say hi to Saix for me. It's been ages since I've see him and Marluxia and Demyx. How are they doing?"

"Why don't you ask Zexion?" Axel asked as he headed for the door with Aerith in tow.

"He's too busy bossing me around now."

"Should have been nicer to us when we were adorable little teens. Then Zexion would cut you some slack."

Somehow, Aerith doubted that completely. She and Axel walked down the hall together.

"Regardless, Marluxia is doing what he wanted to do. He's a botanist and owns his own little plant nursery thingy… whatever that is."

Aerith laughed. "I'm glad."

"Demyx is still in college." Axel continued. "He's studying music and he plays his sitar at local clubs and coffee shops. He's really good."

"Sounds like the perfect thing for him."

Axel's eyed her out of the corner of his eye. "You know… back when you took care of us…"

Aerith turned to him questionably. Axel swallowed hard.

"Uh… never mind."

"Huh? What, tell me?"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Nah, never mind don't worry about it Aerith but hey come hang out with us tonight."

"Hang out and do what?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Axel crossed his arms and gave her an angry look. "We're not doing anything bad. We're past all that. What I mean is, you were part of our group for a while and besides it's been so long since you've seen everyone. We get together at least once a month. Surprised Zexion never invited you… the jerk… anyways meet us at Twilight Café tonight. That is, if you want to come. Demyx will be preforming, you know?"

Aerith thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Sure, why not? It be nice to see how everyone is doing."

Axel grinned. "Alright, tonight at seven."

Axel then turned to leave. Aerith smiled. It would be nice to see those boys again. Even though now they were grown men, she would always see them as kids. She leaned against her desk, with Aqua staring at her the entire time.

As Axel left the hospital he pulled out a sleek black cell phone and started a text message. He chose four recipients for the message: Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, and Saix.

He then wrote the message out. "Hey guys! Aerith is coming tonight to hang with us, no thanks to Zexion being a little wuss."

He hit the sent button. After a moment or two his phone rang, receiving four messages back.

**Zexion**: Shut up or next time you crack a rib you can suffer without painkillers. Besides it would be unprofessional of me if I did. I don't need to give these people anymore gossip.

**Marluxia**: Great, now we will have to behave or she might drag us off by our ears.

**Saix**: Do we have to treat her to coffee this time? I hope she forgot that promise.

**Demyx**: Cool

Back inside, Aerith had clocked out and gathered her things, happy that she was done for the day. She and Zexion nodded to another but did not mention anything about meeting each other tonight. Again, both were positive rumors would fly and that was the last thing the two wanted. Aerith walked out of the hospital to the employee parking lot and shoved her things in the back seat of the car before climbing into the driver's seat. After shutting the door, she buckled up and turned on the car. Backing out, she then put the car into drive and left her job, grateful for the two weeks off.

As she drove, Aerith thought about seeing the boys tonight. It had been a long time since she had seen them, well except Zexion and Axel did not count because it was only a brief conversation. She wondered what their lives were like now since their days at Twilight Town Orphanage. After all, she could see the change in Zexion but she wondered exactly how the others were doing. It was after all, eight years ago.

_Eight years ago, a young twenty-year old Aerith stopped her car just outside a large brick building with a sign on lawn stating, "Twilight Town Orphanage." She had her hair up in a braid while wearing a blue and white dress and heels. It was the beginning of summer and was hoping that this new job would be enough to help pay for college until she became a full time nurse. The job was a caretaker position and Aerith loved kids and she would hope to be a positive role model for a group of kids. She was expecting a group of kids between the ages 5-8 since most orphans were young and adopted at a young age. She had experience babysitting before and never had a complaint from the parents or kids._

_The owner, Ansem, seemed desperate for someone to take on the position and Aerith was more than willing to take it. After all he offered her a lot more money than she expected or would get at any other job._

_As she stepped through the front doors, she came to the receptionist's desk. Sitting there was a elderly looking lady who was short and stout. Her grey hair was tied back but hidden under a green head scarf. She wore a green high-collared dress with a tan vest and apron. The woman was typing by using only her two index fingers. She did not even see Aerith standing at her desk._

"_Hello," Aerith said._

_The woman gasped and brought her hands away from the keyboard. "Oh shoot I made a mistake." _

_The lady looked up at Aerith and laughed at herself. "I'm not good with these computers. I wish I had magic so I could just go POOF and this work would be done."_

_Aerith smiled finding the lady pleasant._

"_Why don't you ask to do some other job?" Aerith asked._

"_Oh because my sisters are better at the cooking and house cleaning. I tried to make a birthday cake the other day and it simply fell apart on me. My eldest sister is much quicker with the cleaning and refuses to try typing… oh here I am going on about me instead of helping you!"_

_The lady giggled. "My name is Fauna. How may I help you?"_

"_My name is Aerith, I'm the new caretaker."_

_Fauna gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Aerith gave her a questionable look, arching her eyebrow in the process._

"_Oh dear…"_

"_Is something wrong?"_

_Flora shook her head. "No, I just didn't expect the new caretaker to be a girl. You see our last few caretakers have been men and have all quit."_

_Why anyone would hire boys to be caretakers for orphans, Aerith wondered, unless, they were looking for a caretaker for boys, perhaps to give them male influence. Then again she found this ad in a newspaper and perhaps and the amount of money they offered was probably tempting for most people but they did not realize little kids could be a handful. _

"_Well," Fauna said, "Follow me; I'll take you to see Master Ansem."_

_Aerith followed the elderly woman down the hall. As they walked two children one with brown hair and one with light blue ran by. Both were boys and both seemed incredibly adorable to Aerith. She wondered if she would get a couple of kids like that. _

_Fauna slowed down her pace as she came to a pair of large double doors. On the doors it read "Headmaster Ansem." Aerith noticed Fauna seemed apprehensive as she approached the door. She stopped in front of it and lifted her hand as if she were going to knock. Instead she decided to place her ear on the door and listened. Aerith found this peculiar. Fauna gave her a nervous smile before knocking on the door._

"_COME IN!" a voice shouted._

_Aerith jumped, startled by the yell. Was Ansem really a good person? Was he one of those stereotypical people who run orphanages that hate children as seen in movies?_

"_Sir," Fauna said meekly. "The new caretaker is here."_

"_Send her in."_

_Fauna moved out of the way to let Aerith inside. She walked in nervously and saw Ansem sitting behind a desk that was littered with papers. Ansem sat up and smiled gently at her. The young woman at first thought his smile was fake, but it was actually genuine. He looked kind and gentle._

"_Hello, you must be Aerith Gainsborough," he said. "My name is Ansem I am the headmaster of this orphanage."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly. _

"_I'm sorry I must have startled you with my shout. I was and currently am dealing with several issues that are causing quite a riot in this establishment."_

_The way he said those words seemed that they were meant for someone. Aerith caught a stern and almost frightful look in his eye that made her believe he was directing the comment toward her but he was not looking at her at all. When his gaze did turn to her, his eyes immediately softened and she felt at ease once again._

"_From what I have gathered from your past employers that you are good with children," Ansem said. "Also, I see that you are currently training to be a nurse."_

_Aerith nodded. "Yes, I already know CPR and the Heimlich from previous training. I have able to perform first aid from minor injuries."_

_Ansem nodded, "So in case of some injuries you would be able to help someone?"_

_Aerith nodded again._

"_I'm also great with children, I love them. That is why I want to become a nurse. I feel like helping people is my calling."_

"_You seem like a very sweet girl however, I shall be up front with you. If you choose to accept this job you will not be working with the younger children. We already have two ladies who already have their hands full."_

_Confused Aerith asked, "Then why would you hire me to watch children if you have two people for the job?"_

"_He means," a snide voice said from behind, "You're going to be looking after us!"_

_Aerith turned around and looked surprised to see five boys sitting in chairs. She was surprised, first, that she did not notice them when entering. Secondly, she was surprised that she was supposed to be looking after a group of five boys who looked as if they were in their early teens._

"_Ms. Gainsborough," Ansem said from behind. "I'd like you to meet Axel, Saix, Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion."_

_Aerith shook the shock out of her and smiled pleasantly at them. She held out her hand to any of them who wished to shake it._

"_My name is Aerith," she said. "I can't wait to get to know all of you. I'm sure we will get along quite nicely."_

_The five boys looked at her, neither caring nor willing to shake her hand to be polite. Aerith dropped her hand. Suddenly, she felt nervous. Why would Ansem want someone to watch these boys? They looked old enough to take care of themselves._

_Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Aerith jumped and stared out the door as Ansem ran to the door. Before he left he turned to Aerith and gave her a weak smile._

"_I'll leave you all to get acquainted." Then he ran out the door._

_Aerith turned to the boys. Two of them were smirking while giving each other a high-five, one was eying Aerith with peculiar interest, one was completely ignoring her presence, and one seemed lost in his own thoughts. _

"_So um…" Aerith asked. "How about you introduce yourselves formally and tell me a little about yourself. I think that way we can get to know each other better and become fast friends."_

_One boy with red hair stood up. He was shorter than Aerith but not by much. His green eyes gave Aerith the feeling he was up to no good._

"_I'll let you in on a little secret AERITH," he said her name with such emphasis that it annoyed her. "That crash out there was my doing. Anything that goes on around here is because of us. We run this place not that old geezer. Maybe you don't know this but we've had thirteen "caretakers" and they all quit. So go home."_

_Aerith narrowed her eyes. "Well I don't give up easily." _

_He grinned. "That's what they all say."_

_He stood at her, full height and even though he was shorter and younger, Aerith felt a bit intimidated. Yet, she did her best to hide it. If they knew she was afraid they would eat her alive._

"_Tell me your name, please__**,**__" Aerith said standing her ground._

"_The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"_

_Aerith could see why she was getting paid more than she thought she should have been getting paid. She could tell these five boys were troublemakers. It was okay though. The money would be totally worth it._

"_YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKERS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ARG!"_

_She hoped it would be worth it. _

It was six forty-five when Demyx had finished setting up for his performance at the Radiant Café. He would be preforming at seven around the time the group would be meeting there. He was dressed in a pair of black denim jeans and a blue and white t-shirt. He had a pair of black shoes with white laces on his feet. Black wristbands rested on his wrists and pair of headphones around his neck.

Zexion and Marluxia were the first two to arrive, a couple minutes before seven. Zexion was still in his work clothes, aside from the white lab coat and stethoscope. Marluxia wore a white collared shirt with the top two buttons undone, purposely. He wore tan pants and shoes.

"I take it Saix and Axel are running late?" Marluxia stated as he and Zexion met up with Demyx.

"As usual," he laughed and turned to Zexion, "So I heard Axel had to invite Aerith out. What did he call you… wuss?"

Zexion glared at him. He turned his head up and ignored him. Marluxia smirked before noticing both Axel and Saix walking across the street to join them.

"Told you we'd make it," Axel grinned.

Saix sighed. "Only after you missed the turn… twice."

Axel made a face. "Hey at least we beat Aerith here."

"Good, if she walk in after seven we can nag her about being punctual," Marluxia said. "Because of her now I am completely obsessed about being on time. Her constant nagging of how unprofessional it was of me to always be late still haunts me!"

"Anyone want to make a bet to see if she who'll get a hug from her first?" Axel added.

The group shared a laugh before Demyx cut out to get ready to play his number. The four took a seat close to the stage. Demyx picked up his sitar, one of the many instruments that he owned, and quickly made sure it was in tuned correctly before he played.

A minute before seven hit, Aerith came through the door. Demyx caught her walking through the crowd of people toward the table where the other sat. She gave him a small wave and he lifted up two fingers toward her before going back to his sitar. The young woman moved in and came behind the group, whose back was to her.

"So what, no one is going to pull my chair out for me?" she said loud enough for them to here. "What did you forget your manners already?"

Simultaneously the four men all turned and got up. They greeted her and Aerith gave each of them a hug. They hugged her in return, even Zexion who never showed this type of affection for her at work. It was Marluxia who pulled out a chair for Aerith before returning to his own seat. Even though he did not have to do it for her because she was joking, he did anyway.

"It is so nice to see you all again, except you Zexion I think I see you enough," Aerith joked.

"I'll make sure when you come back you'll have a ton of work to do." He replied.

Aerith laughed and turned to look at Saix who was sitting to her left. She took her hand and placed it under his chin and began examining the scars on his face. It was two slash marks that looked like an X that intersected between his eyes. Saix looked at Aerith without any indication that her sudden intrusion disturbed him, almost as if he was use to this.

"I thought it would have healed by now," she said sadly.

Saix took her hand away from his face and placed it on the table. A faint twitch of the lips appeared on the corner of his lips.

"You did your best and the only person I have to blame is myself." He replied calmly.

Axel smacked Aerith playfully on the back. "Don't worry about Saix, he's tough as nails!"

"And cute as a button," Marluxia and Aerith laughed together causing Saix to roll his eyes.

The group would have continued with their friendly banter had Demyx's performance did not start. Demyx was popular with the crowd, playing songs that he himself wrote over doing songs that were popular on the music charts. As he sang his songs, strumming his sitar, he looked over at his friends silently dedicating his work to them. He caught Aerith's staring at him and grinned and she smiled back her eyes sparkling.

When he was finished with his performance, several of the audience members wanted to talk to him but Demyx and normally he would give them a one of his home recorded CDs to take and listen to but tonight was not a night he wanted to promote himself. Instead he excused himself and went to the table where his friends sat.

"Nice job," Axel said, "You did better than the last time."

"I'll say," He sighed with relief, "one of the strings popped mid-chorus. Of course tonight I prayed to the gods that nothing would go wrong."

He looked over at Aerith, "After all my one of the biggest reasons I'm working hard is because you guys believed in me."

Aerith felt her cheeks burned. Demyx grinned at her.

"Oh enough with this mush," Marluxia groaned. "I have enough of this with all those lovesick fools who come into my flower shop to buy roses for their significant other."

Aerith cocked her head, "What's this Marluxia? You're complaining about people who bring in business."

"The flower shop is a side project," he waved his hand. "I'm a botanist not a romantic."

"A rich botanist," Zexion said sipping the espresso he ordered. "You own a plant nursery and a flower shop. What will you do next?"

"Oh come on Zex," Axel said, "We know you're loaded with cash. So come on pay for a round of drinks."

"Aren't you all supposed to pay for me?" Aerith asked.

"Crap she remembered," Saix said.

"Quick, negotiate us out it!" Demyx called to him.

If anyone had walked in at any time or any part of this groups conversation, they would be completely baffled by what they were hearing. However for the six people gathered together for the first time in a long time it seemed like old times. It was full of friendly banter and teasing that only made sense to them. Inside jokes and secrets that they kept within their circle filled their table with laughter as if no time had passed between them.

The group would have sat there all night, filling the table with cups of coffee, cakes, cookies, and other things while racking up a large bill between them, making sure Aerith did not see the bill or she would have felt guilty for ordering that extra chocolate cake to go with her vanilla latte. It was their treat and a small way to repay her for the time they had spent with her because none of them would want to openly admit while in presence of the others that she was the reason they had changed so much. However, Aerith could not be more proud of **her **boys. She knew, even when she met those teenage troublemakers that they would become great men in the future.

When all the tables cleared and one of the employees told them the establishment was closed, the group cleared out, coming together one more time outside to say good bye.

"I'm glad you guys invited me out," Aerith said. "I'm so proud of my boys."

She began to fake cry.

"We're not boys anymore," Marluxia said slipping an arm around her shoulder. "We're now charming and successful men."

Marluxia opened his hand to reveal a tiny pink flower for Aerith, one that she wondered where he got it from. She took it, admiring his charming nature.

"However, I'm still the best looking." He added.

To that comment came a large protest. Marluxia defended himself and claimed just how much more handsome he was. Aerith smiled. Her boys truly were successful in their own way. Even if they still acted like little boys as they continued to argue with one another.

"Marluxia is right though." Aerith said, causing a triumphant look on his face; however Aerith did not mean his looks. "You all are successful young men. Oh how it was only yesterday when I was scolding you five for being idiots."

The boys turned their gazes away from her either looking to the ground, the sky, or off to the side so she would not see how embarrassed they looked.

"You guys keep up the good work and next time… let's not wait eight years before all of us get together again, okay?"

It was agreed with curt nods. With final goodbyes, the group parted ways. Aerith walked along the sidewalk alone still holding the pink flower Marluxia gave her. The smile on her face grew bigger, remembering something from the past. However, tomorrow she would be happy to not have to go to work and sleep in late instead. She would enjoy the rest of her vacation to the fullest until she would return to work under Zexion and once again become a slave to her job.

As she walked, a figure came running up behind her. "Aerith!"

The brunette turned around. Her emerald orbs saw the familiar figure running toward her.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just have to ask you something. I didn't want to ask in front of the others."

Aerith looked surprised, "And what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Back there, when you said at how proud you were of all of us being successful men did you mean that?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

He smiled. "I was just making sure."

"Is that all?"

He nodded. Aerith turned to leave.

"So, how about tomorrow we go get dinner?"

Aerith turned back around and gave him a confusing look.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"You and I are going to go out to dinner, do you want to go tomorrow or how about the next day? I'm sure you probably have some plans for your vacation. I don't want to intrude but I have been waiting for our date for a while. Well eight years to be exact!"

Aerith looked positively confused. "What are you talking about? I'm not going on a date with you."

"You can't say no!"

"Why not?" she argued.

"Remember eight years ago when I ran out of the orphanage and you chased me? I told you I liked you."

A memory flashed in Aerith's mind.

_Lips pressed up against her, a hand tugging tightly onto her braid. Her face burned red in embarrassment, a boy with blonde hair and green eyes staring up at her with annoyance._

"_Don't you get it?" he snapped. "I __**like**__ you!_

She let out a breath that she did not even know she was holding. He could not possibly expect her to keep her promise. That was eight years ago. He could not possibly still have a crush on her.

"Demyx…"


	2. Chapter 2

Crush

Chapter 2

"_Axel?" she repeated his name. That was different._

"_Got a problem with my name?"_

_Aerith could sense this kid was going to get offended by anything she said. She shook her head. _

"_No, it's a unique name." she replied._

_Axel crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. He then looked back at the boy with blue hair. The two looked as if they were discussing something simply by gestures and looks in their eyes. Aerith assumed these two had to have known each other for a long time._

"_So what are the rest of your names?" Aerith asked._

_The blue haired boy stepped in, "Why does it matter you won't know us for long."_

"_I beg to differ," Aerith said, remaining calm. "Your names." She was not asking them._

_The blue haired boy said with a note of superiority, "Saix."_

_She looked at the pink haired man, who turned his nose up to her before announcing, "Marluxia."_

"_Demyx," the blonde said before going off into his own little world._

_Then she looked at the last and the youngest. He was studying her and with a smirk spreading on his face he spoke up, "Zexion."_

"_Was that really so hard?" she asked._

"_Of course," Axel spoke up again. "I don't like you."_

_Aerith ignored his comment. She leaned against Ansem's desk._

"_So what do you do for fun."_

_As if on cue a loud crash was heard followed by several choice words. The group snickered and high fives each other as if they had done something amazing. Aerith wondered if anyone was hurt. Her eyes flashed at the boys._

"_Why are you destroying property?" Aerith asked, appalled. "You can cause severe injuries and there are many children here!"_

_Axel rolled his eyes. "What does it matter."_

_Aerith looked even more appalled at the teens negligence. Her eyes narrowed, fist clenching._

"_Because you could hurt someone you idiot!"_

_Axel blinked and stared at her. "Did you just call me an idiot?"_

_Without backing down the young girl crossed her arms and tilted her head up. "Yes, I did!"_

_The other boys looked at each other with looks that said Aerith was in trouble. Axel looked at her, eyes narrowing. He got up close to her and Aerith could tell this kid was going to be trouble, more so than she already thought._

"_You just made a big mistake."_

_His hand flew up at her and Aerith saw it coming. She ducked the incoming attack and then with her fist balled up punched the kid straight in the face. Axel went flying backwards, collapsing on the floor in front of his friends. Demyx, Saix, Marluxia, and Zexion all stared wide-eyed. Their eyes switched back and forth between the two in disbelief._

_Aerith stood straight up, her fist still tightly clenched. She glared down at Axel. Axel, using his elbows for support got up and brought his hand to his cheek._

"_Y-you... hit me!" he gasped._

"_You think a little punk like you intimidates me? I lived in the slums for my entire life. I had friends who taught me how to defend myself. You're lucky this was my fist and not my friend Tifa's or you wouldn't be getting up!"_

_He scrambled for the door. The others in his posse following close behind._

"_You'll be sorry for this," Saix warned before he left the room._

_Once they were gone, Aerith let out a long heavy sigh. She slumped back against Ansem's desk and pinched her forehead. _

"_Great," she muttered. "Why do things in my life never easy."_

_A moment later, Ansem returned look out of breath. He adjusted his tie and smiled at Aerith, offering her a tour of the orphanage. The place looked nice, aside from the damage caused by five troublemakers. The other children seemed so good and well behaved that Aerith could not help but hope these children would get adopted one day. After the tour, Aerith was led to the kitchen where a small snack was prepared for her and Ansem to discuss things._

"_Miss Gainsborough," he said. "I can tell you are a no nonsense woman. I will be frank with you, the boys have scared away all their previous caretakers."_

"_I know," she said, "they told me."_

_Ansem let out a deep breath. "I'll also be honest with you because, frankly, I do not wish to put you through their torment. They do not like the idea of a caretaker and will do anything in their power to get rid of you. They have done it before and will do it again."_

"_Yes, I can tell."_

"_So, I'm sorry for wasting your time here."_

"_I'll begin tomorrow."_

_Ansem did a double take. "What?"_

_Aerith smiled. "I'm up for the challenge. I have very humble upbringing honestly. I think had somethings not worked out the way they did... I may have ended up just like them. People act the way they do based on circumstances that occurred in their life."_

"_You do realize these five do not play harmless pranks." he said, trying to coax her out of it._

"_You need a caretaker," Aerith said firmly, "And I need money it is a win win situation for us. I'll be here bright and early tomorrow."_

_Ansem scratched the bottom of his chin. Aerith looked at him feeling confident that she was the right person for this job._

_The next morning, dressed in a modest sundress, Aerith stared in the mirror giving herself a pep talk. She needed to make sure to not let her guard down. She needed to make sure she was on her toes because those boys would eat her alive if she was not. _

"_Always look before you sit down," she said, already anticipating glue or paint ending up on a chair. "Make sure your shoes don't end up with tacks in them. No eating or drinking anything they give you Aerith or you'll probably be throwing up all night."_

_She twisted her long hair into a braid and tied it with a ribbon on top and a band on the bottom. Afer she brushed her teeth she spun around in front of the mirror, making sure she was perfectly ready to start the day. If she looked her best, she would be at her best. Not to mention image was everything to people. _

"_Alright Aerith!" she said to herself, making her hands into tiny fists. "You can do this!"_

_Grabbing a light jacket to wear, she tucked a handkerchief in one pocket and in the other bandages. The bandages were for just in case. Ready, Aerith grabbed her car keys and hurried out the door._

_When she arrived at the orphanage, she came in to find another caretaker, a rather short and rounder lady, leading several of the younger kids to the dining hall. She must have been Fauna's other sister, perhaps. She had black hair and wore a bright sky blue dress._

"_Ms. Merriweather!" one of the kids called after her. "What are we having for breakfast."_

"_I hope it's not oatmeal!" one the little boys said aloud. "Ms. Fauna's oatmeal is so lumpy!"_

"_And it sticks to the bowl!" another kid added._

_Aerith chuckled as the filed one by one behind their caretaker. When Merriweather spotted her she gave her a polite bow with her head._

"_You must be the new caretaker," she said, while she walked past, "Good luck."_

_Aerith smiled, "thank you!"_

"_You're gonna need it." _

_Aerith felt her positive attitude drop. She knew this job was not going to be easy but putting her down did not make it any better. Then again, she also hoping she would not need any luck. Once all the little tykes passed by to the lunch room, Aerith found Ansem looking at her from the hall, holding a clipboard._

"_I see you returned." he said. "There is still time to run."_

"_I get it," Aerith sighed with slight frustration, "these boys aren't angels. However, I must stress that I will not take nonsense from these boys."_

_She was fired up again and ready to tackle this challenge. Ansem smiled at her enthusiasm. He handed her the clipboard. Aerith looked at it._

"_The boys have a schedule they must follow and since it is summer vacation you lucked out on schooling. However, they do have summer projects they must finish by the end so please have them start on it as soon as possible. The boys have a tendency to refuse to wake up for breakfast which is always at eight until nine. Then they raid the kitchen for junk food. It is unhealthy."_

"_So in other words make sure they are always on schedule, finish projects, and make sure their nutritional needs are fulfilled." Aerith repeated._

_Ansem nodded as he continued, "Yes, also, they need activities to do that will keep their interest while also providing some educational elements to it."_

_Aerith smirked, "Find something that won't rot their brains, check!"_

"_Also physical activity is needed. However, I must stress that the boys are not always how should I say this... on the same side. When they have a difference of opinions fights tend to break out. Usually between Saix and Marluxia. Please find something the boys can do that will not cause them to go to the ER."_

_Aerith swallowed hard, was he joking? The seriousness on his face was enough indication that he was not. She had to make sure that no fights between them ever broke out. She was not a fragile person but she was not strong enough to break two growing boys apart. Maybe she could coax them into some sport that would tire them out._

"_So where are the boys bedroom?" she asked._

"_Oh, the boys have their separate." Ansem replied._

_Aerith looked at him in confusion, "Why?"_

"_Pranks on one another. They also use to sneak out at night as well. Keeping them separate makes it harder for them to plan any nighttime outings."_

_So they had to have sneaked out of the orphanage before. Where would they go? None of them could drive and this place was outside of the big city and the property was large. The closest development would be a good half hour walk. Aerith pondered this for a moment._

"_Lunch is served at noon and dinner is at six. Bedtime is at eight and that is when your shift will end. Now if you decide to stay through after the summer your shift will start at three when the boys return from school until eight."_

_Aerith jotted memos for herself as Ansem talked. "I think I can work my schedule around that."_

"_I hope so," Ansem muttered. Aerith ignored the comment. "Anyways, anything else you need to know is in the clipboard."  
_

"_Where are the boy's rooms?" Aerith asked._

_Ansem gave her the directions which Aerith quickly wrote down. The two then parted. The first and closest bedroom was to her left and down the hall. She walked down the hall passing doors when she came to one with a sign on it, saying "Keep Out." Undoubtedly it was one of the boys rooms. It had a skull between the words and Aerith was sure Ansem would never put that on a door. _

_She wondered if she should have knocked first or just enter. Deciding to be polite, she lifted her hand and gave three sharp knocks. She waited. There was no answer. She knocked again. Nothing. Aerith took a firm grasp on the door knob and turned it. The door opened and she poked her head in.. The room was dark and Aerith could only see the light coming from a hole in the curtain. The sound of rustling came from the side. Pulling open the drapes the light filled the room. A loud groan emitted and Aerith turned to see Saix shoving a pillow over his head._

"_Saix," Aerith said in a syrupy tone. "Wake up it is time for breakfast."_

_He ignored her. Aerith took a deep breath and grasp his thick blanket and yanked it off, his pillow in tow. He got up and glared at her. His eyes were cold and fierce. Aerith crossed her arms, challenging his glare with her own._

"_What the hell do you want?" he snapped._

"_Watch your language," Aerith said calmly. "There are children here."_

"_Bite me."_

_Aerith rolled her eyes, "Get up you have breakfast to get to."_

"_I'll eat what when I want to."_

_Aerith arched an eyebrow. There would be no winning if she told him what to do. She was sure he would argue with her to the bitter end about anything. Aerith shrugged her shoulders._

"_Alright have it your way."_

_Saix opened his mouth to argue, as if he expected her to demand him to go, but then shook his head._

"_Wait what?"_

_Aerith looked back because she had begun to leave. _

"_I am not arguing with you." she said. "You can sleep all you want and waste your day away. Regardless what you do or don't do I still get paid."_

_Saix stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Aerith left the room, closing the door behind her. In her head she began to count backwards from three. When she reached one, the door opened and Saix came out._

"_You can't just do that!" he argued._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because... you're the caretaker!" he argued. _

_Aerith rolled her eyes and turned around to look at him._

"_And your point?"_

"_It's your job to take care of me and the other guys!"_

_Aerith smirked. "Well, when your sleeping I don't have to do much. Just make sure your breathing I suppose. So, if you want to sleep the whole day away. I don't care. Easier for me."_

_Saix would have argued with her but instead went back in his room. Aerith chuckled. She then headed to the next room. The room looked as if it was supposed to be an office. Bookshelves crammed full of books filled it. In here Aerith found Zexion, already awake, dressed, and doing something._

"_Good morning," Aerith greeted. _

_Zexion eyed her and then turned away._

"_If your up, why not go get some breakfast."_

_He ignored her. _

"_Are you waiting for friends to wake up? Well if you are, Saix is awake and I'll be waking up the others as well."_

_Zexion who happened to be reading closed the book he was holding and tucked it under his arm._

"_What are you reading?" Aerith asked._

"_None of your business," Zexion replied quietly._

"_I was just curious."_

"_It is still none of your business."_

_Aerith threw her hands up a bit and walked back out the door. Zexion was the quiet one in the group but she was sure he was just as conniving as the others. He was a hard one to read. She looked back and found him reading again. She was still curious to what he was reading. It was a hardback book and the cover had been removed so she had no idea what the title was. She half expected him to be reading a comic book or something along those lines. _

_Aerith found the next room a few minutes later. She knocked on the door but did not hear a response. She grabbed the door knob to open the door when she felt something odd. She looked down and found dirt on her hand. Confused, Aerith took a closer look to see the knob was covered in dirt. At first the young girl though it was a trick when she noticed a faint trail of dirt footsteps leading to this door._

"_Who the heck plays in dirt at this age?" Aerith asked herself. _

_She reached into one of her pockets to white her hand with her handkerchief that she had tucked in there and used it to open the door. Inside she found the room bright and full of light. Aerith was half expecting it the be dark. A second later she noticed the pink haired boy, Marluxia crouched in a corner._

"_What are you doing in my room?" he snapped closing the chest he had been crouching over._

"_I knocked," Aerith replied. "It's breakfast time and I am suppose to wake you up."_

"_I am already awake," he snapped again. "I am not Axel or Saix. Also, I did not say you could come into my room."_

_Aerith placed her hands on her hips. "Well you should have called out to me."_

"_I don't have to do anything." _

_Aerith rolled her eyes. "It have been polite and courteous to tell me instead of making me wonder and barging in on you. Anyway, be down in breakfast, the others will be there shortly."_

_She turned on her heels to leave but stopped for a second. "Also, when you make a mess clean it up. You left a trail of dirt."_

_With that she left Marluxia to whatever he was doing._

_The fourth room Aerith found belonged to Axel. She knew that after knocking, calling, and then entering that this person slept like the dead. True enough she found Axel, like Saix, sleeping. Aerith had to admit that while he was asleep he looked at ease. In fact she did not even feel intimidated by him. She felt kind of bad for punching him the day before. His cheek was swollen but not as bad had it been her best friend Tifa who hit him. Although she was sure he would never have gotten up if Tifa had punched him. _

"_Axel," Aerith said gently. "Wake up."_

_The boy did not even flinch. Aerith shook him by the shoulders. Axel made a noise and rolled over. _

"_Wake up!" Aerith said. _

_Still he did not wake up._

_Aerith grabbed his covers and yanked them off. Axel grunted a bit but still continued snoozing. Aerith looked at him and then got a sly idea. She brushed her long fingernails along the bottom of his feet. Aerith chuckled as he slept. She continued to do it until Axel began kicking his feet. He began to laugh hysterically, slowly opening his eyes. However, when they focused on Aerith he instantly stopped laughing._

_Axel shot out of bed, getting up and glared at her. He pointed one of his fingers at her and began sputtering words and sentences that made no sense. Aerith hid her smirk._

"_You!" he hissed. "You my room, out get out! Attack me. My room. Room out."_

"_Axel take a deep breath." Aerith said. "And form logical sentences."_

_Axel glared at her. "You attacked me in my own room. Get out of my room!"_

"_You are not sleeping in. You are getting breakfast. You and your friends are going to work on your summer studies."_

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Axel demanded._

"_YOUR CARETAKER!" Aerith stressed very loudly. _

"_You keep telling yourself that." the red haired boy chuckled. "Sooner or later you won't feel the same way."_

_Aerith turned to leave but stopped for a second. "I'm ready for anything."_

_Aerith felt triumphant as she walked away from Axel's room. She would not back down to this kid nor let him walk all over her. Neither would the rest of those boys. Yet, her triumphant feeling dissolved when she attempted to find the last room. Demyx's room was next to impossible to find. That was because it was tucked away up a staircase, down a hall, through a door, and up six or seven steps more._

_This was the attic. Aerith wondered why Demyx would be put up here but the moment she opened the door to his room she could hear why. Music was playing, a soft rock. Aerith walked up four steps and then she saw Demyx lying face down on his bed with half his covers on the floor._

_She wondered if he was a heavy sleeper like Axel and Saix. She moved closer to him, intending to wake him up when his eyes opened._

"_You know it's rude not to knock." he said looking directly at her._

"_I'm... sorry." Aerith apologized. She had forgotten to knock because she didn't know if this room was his or just another long hallway to travel._

_He got up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "It's okay."_

_Aerith did a double take. She was sure to get a snappy comeback like the others. _

"_It is?" she asked._

"_Why wouldn't it be?"_

_Aerith shrugged. Demyx looked at her and then for a second looked past her and then back at her. He smiled._

"_So do you like rock music?" he asked._

"_Oh... well I don't know much about music but I guess I like whatever sounds good." Aerith replied. "So you listen to music a lot?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" he asked._

_Aerith blushed. "I guess so."_

_Demyx looked away from her again and his smile grew larger. "So is breakfast done?"_

"_Uh yeah!" Aerith said, grateful he was not giving her trouble. "The others should be waiting."_

"_I bet they are." he said. "Cool, I'll see you down there."_

_He then rushed out the door. Aerith felt relief wash over her and was glad she came to this room last. No arguing, no issues, it just all worked out perfectly._

_This boy seemed less of a troublemaker, perhaps he was more interested in his own world. Aerith found herself liking him and hoped that maybe if her and Demyx got along the other boys would follow suit. She smiled and went to go out the door. The moment she stepped into the hallway she felt water pour all over her. _

_The sound of laughter erupted. She looked up above the door and found the boys had concocted a clever trick to soak her. She felt Demyx pass her and he looked at her, a smile on his face. At that moment Aerith took back every nice thing she thought about him. He was just as mischievous as the rest of them but better at fooling her. The five boys slapped hands together as the rushed down the hall to go get their breakfast._

_Aerith stood there for a moment or two before taking a handful of her dress and squeezing out the water._

"_If that's the way it is going to be then... fine." Aerith said. "If you think a little water is going to get me down you got another thing coming boys."_

_X, X, X,_

Demyx stared at Aerith and she looked back. He was older indeed, a far cry from that troublemaker little boy. He was taller than Aerith and he, like the other boys, outgrew the teenage awkwardness. His hair was a bit longer now but his face and eyes still had that boyish charm she always associated him with.

"Demyx," she said. "I'm uh...flattered."

She was unsure that was the right word to use. The words that she wanted to use would have insulted the poor boy. Weird, awkward, wrong, were better choices to the situation at hand. Demyx smiled and Aerith began to wrack her brain on how to let Demyx down gently. She opened her mouth to speak when it dawned on her.

He was joking! Of course that had to be it. He was probably testing her just to see what she would say. Aerith started laughing and playfully nudged the younger man in the shoulder.

"Who almost had me there," she said.

Demyx looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Oh come on," Aerith smirked. "You are just messing with me. Well good one Demyx now if you'll excuse me I have to get home. See you soon."

Demyx grabbed Aerith by her arm. Aerith looked back at his hand and up at him. The younger man released her. He awkwardly looked at the ground.

"You promised me," he said softly.

"Stop playing around." she answered back.

Demyx looked up at her. "I'm not joking!"

"Demyx that was years ago. You cannot seriously be telling me you waited all this time to go on a date with me."

He stared at her. It came quite apparent to Aerith that he was not joking. She felt unsure of herself, felt scared. Why on earth would Demyx want to date her was beyond her. She was much older than him. She was in the time of her life when she should be settling down with someone while he was still in his youth and no where near settling down with someone.

"Aerith," he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "It's just one date. It's not as if you have to marry me or anything after it."

Everything in her gut said "no, no, no" but one look into those seemingly innocent eyes made Aerith feel incredibly guilty if she did.

"Demyx..." Aerith pleaded.

Demyx stuck his finger up in her face. Aerith looked wide eye at him.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer!" he said. "You promised you would go on a date with me. You can decide what day too."

Demyx then put his hand down and smiled at her.

"Call me when you decide on the day." he then grabbed her hand and placed piece of paper in it.

He took a few steps away from her and turned to leave. Aerith opened her mouth to plead once more for Demyx to give up on this idea of a date when he turned once more. He marched back toward her chuckling.

"Oh yeah I forgot," he grinned. "No, putting it off either!"

Aerith stared at him unable to say a word. He had stunned her to silence. The younger man then left. Aerith looked down at her hand and found Demyx's cell phone number scribbled on the paper. The brunette wondered if he had planned this from the beginning. She could not believe this. In fact it was insane.

The brunette returned to her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and made her way to her bedroom. She fell over and landed face first into her pillow. She laid there for several minutes before turning to the side to look out of her window.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Go on a date with Demyx? That was absurd. He was so much younger than her. How old was he now, twenty, twenty-one? Aerith could not remember at the moment. She knew she was nearing thirty and at this stage in life she thought by now she would have settled down and gotten married, maybe even have a kid. Yet, her five year long relationship had just ended several months ago. She truly thought he was the one, the perfect match for her.

Aerith hugged her pillow to her remembering her heartbreaking end. She had not dated since nor even looked at a guy. In fact she kept herself busy to keep herself from thinking about it. That is until this very moment. Aerith wondered what to do. Could she honestly tell Demyx that she did not want to go on a date because of her ex? No, that would give him more ammunition. He would use the excuse of helping her get over her ex. Demyx may have been more carefree and goofy but he was smarter than most people gave him credit for.

"I need advice." Aerith said to herself.

Tomorrow she would call her best friends to sit and talk with her. Hopefully, they would give her the answer she needed.


End file.
